Pat
The Type 104, more commonly known as Pat is a sentient TARDIS. History Early Life Pat was born on the Gallifreyan colony Simia KK98, in one of the facilities built as a retreat for the Time Lord race during one of the wars leading up to the Last Great Time War. Her birth was an attempt to create a 'perfect' TARDIS, sentient but as controllable as earlier models. Her mother was herself the daughter of the type 103, Marie, the first sentient TARDIS grown by the Time Lords, created using Gallifreyan and TARDIS genetic material. The project with sentient TARDISes was later abandoned due to several draw backs. Immediately after conception Pat was torn from her mother through the use of Dwarf-Star-Alloy tools and put through a variety of processes to make sure she developed as the Time Lords wanted. She never knew either of her parents, and was cared for by professional TARDIS keepers to help her grow, many of whom had worked with her mother and grandmother and therefore had previous experience with her kind. Due to trouble with her mother and grandmother in their early life she was kept trapped during her early years, cut off from the vortex until the Time Lords were sure she was controllable and had developed a loyalty and sense of servitude towards them. The Time War The day came when the Daleks launched a massive fleet into the vortex and Pat, once fully grown, was sent out into war. She was paired up with a female Time Lord named Aleare and five others, and sent to fight on the frontline in a fleet consisting of over a million Battle TARDISes, several War TARDISes and Black Hole Carriers as well as N-Forms and Bowships from the war with the Great Vampires in the Dark Times. Her parents and grandparents also fought in the war and perished, though she never met any of them. The casualties on both sides were heavy from the start, and it didn't get better the further the war progressed. Pat was there at the fall of Arcadia and the destruction Polymos and the Nestene protein planets. She witnessed the death of the Greater Animus and the creation of the Kolox nebula. No matter how hard they fought, it was a war they couldn't win. The Cruciform fell under the control of the Dalek Emperor when the Time Lord who was supposed to protect it ran off and the High Council became increasingly corrupted under the leadership of a new president. One by one, Pat's crew of six died, until it was only her and Aleare left. Bonded and relying on one another for survival, the two 0f them became quite close. In the final days of the war, Rassilon announced his Final Sanction, a plan to save the Time Lord race at the cost of everything else. Realising that those they fought for were no different from the Daleks they were fighting, the two turned on the High Council and joined the Doctor at the Medusa Cascade. Working out in the last moments what the activation of The Moment would lead to, Pat tried to escape to save herself and her pilot. When Aleare tried to stop her, her internal defense systems activated and killed the Time Lady. Distraught by the death of her pilot at 'her own hands', Pat allowed herself to be pulled into the rift at the Medusa Cascade just as it closed and the war was forever locked in time. The rift flung her out of time and space, into the void between universes. Return to the universe For an unknown amount of time she drifted in the void, barely alive. There was wave of temporal energy reverberating through all of time, into other dimensions, other universes and the void between them. An echo of a greater event. It pulled her out of the void back into the universe from which she had come, damaged, but alive. Trying to rebuild herself she jumped around the universe but was unable to find anyone who had even a clue about even her mother's design interface - let alone her unheard of 104 typing, in the process getting Reapers and Vortisaurs trapped within her internal structure. Meeting the Doctor After realising the Doctor had know her mother, but not trusting him after what had happened at the Medusa Cascade, Pat sought him out on the Eye of Orion and kidnapped him. Posing as a Chancellery Captain, she convinced the Doctor, at knife point, to help her repair 'her' dying TARDIS. While making their way down the corridors, they encountered a Vortisaur and a Reaper which Pat attacked against the Doctor's protests. She lead the Doctor into a decaying room with stone work, the Time Lord commenting that the TARDIS was "jammed halfway between its regenerative cycle." Personality It is difficult to say what Pat's personality is because the mind of an 11-dimensional lifeform is hard to understand. She is wise and kind, often assuming the role of a motherly figure of sorts to her inhabitants, watching over them, guiding them and helping when she believes it's needed. Though she's younger than most Time Lords, and can be quite immature at times. She's a bit of a trickster, although more of the benevolent kind rather than malicious. There's almost always a reason behind what she does, a lesson to be learned, though it can't be denied that it's partially for her own amusement as well. Pat is intelligent, fun-loving, charming, witty, eccentric, condescending, somewhat impatient and a bit flirtatious at times. Since TARDISes can reproduce regardless of their gender, and since she can take more or less any form she wants, she has little understanding of human ideas about gender and sexuality, and could be considered pansexual. Pat has a broad sense of humour, and tries to find ejoyment in life. She loves adventure and travelling and seeing new things. Having lost her entire crew during the war, she is very protective of her inhabitants and the people she cares about, and will do everything in her power to keep them safe. She doesn't take well to insults and mistreatment though and there have been occurances of people getting lost in her corridors for weeks after offending her. She's not beyond killing and sacrificing innocents to stop what she considers evil, having fought in the Time War most of her life. As a TARDIS, and a product of Time Lord culture, Pat has a far greater understanding and knowledge of time and space than most. She can see things in far more dimensions and think in a way the those not time aware couldn't possibly understand. Appearance Being a TARDIS means Pat can alter her appearance to blend in. She can resemble the inhabitants of whatever place she happens to land in, change her gender and even take the form of an inanimate object if she wishes. In near-human form, she usually, but not always, appears in one of two forms. The first is that of a young woman with a sort of classic beauty, so to speak. She has a fit, curvaceous frame with some muscle. Deep brown hair, occasionally curly, occasionally straight, reaches around shoulder length, give or take an inch or two, complimenting her lightly freckled porcelain complexion and almond shaped, chocolate brown or amber eyes that are highlighted with thin, delicately arched brows, below being a slightly rounded nose and a full mouth. The second form is that a young man with a sometimes tanned, sometimes pale complexion and wavy, rich brown hair. He's well built with broad shoulders and a well defined musculature on his limbs and torso. His facial features are masculine and sort of rough with a pointy, straight or Greek-type nose, lips that are neither thin nor full and usually a somewhat scruffy beard or stubble. Beneath his big, bushy eyebrows his eyes are an amber, golden brown or deep brown hue. She's in no way limited to these forms, she just likes them. When it comes to clothes, Pat's not very picky. As long as it doesn't look too outrageous for the location and time period, in her mind, it'll do. Pat's interior dimension looks a lot like that of older TARDISes. The "desktop theme" is a futuristic metal and glass, with an angular structure. The walls are a matted, dark metallic grey with large, glowing, electric blue roundels. On one of the walls in glowing white lines on blue-ish glass is the Time Lord Seal used during the Time War. Around its edges are holographic projectors, which replace the viewscreen found in many older TARDISes, among other things. The console itself rests on a dark-tinted glass platform with glass railings in the centre of the room. Dark-tinted glass catwalks lead from the console to another catwalk which runs along the wall from the doors to a corridor on the opposite side which leads to the rest of the ship. The console consists of six separate black touchscreen control panels with bright blue symbols, mounted in a circle around the central column. There's also a similar control panel by the doors. The central column is the same glowing, electric blue as the roundels and runs from the ceiling down into the area beneath the console, below which is the heart of the ship. Outside the console room are seemingly neverending corridors and rooms of whatever type the inhabitants would need, with a constantly changing layout. Trivia Category:Time Travellers